ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearts of Old
| Pages = 24 | Year = 2370 / 2371 }} Summary Hearts of Old Wargames A small Federation away team led by Lieutenant Costello beams down from the USS Hawking into a Maquis camp. It is completely deserted, but a Bolian security officer finds a man locked in a storage closet. He introduces himself as Lieutenant Commander Kelloway of the . He tells Costello that he was on shore leave on Risa, some distance from the DMZ. He began talking to a woman from Rigel 7, and they went back to his room together. The next morning, two men entered the room and stunned him and then forced him to help them repair their ship. Two days later, they locked him in the closet and fled the base. Costello calls up to Admiral Alynna Nechayev on the Hawking and they arrange a briefing on board the vessel. When Costello and Kelloway enter the room, they find the Admiral and Gul Evek waiting for them. Evek demands to know where Chakotay is headed. Kelloway refuses and pulls a phaser. A Vulcan security officer quickly disarms him with a nerve pinch, noting that there was no record of his shore leave on Risa. Evek demands to be allowed to chase Chakotay down to kill him, but the Admiral will not let him. At that point, Felat, a Cardassian aboard the ship Valoris reports to Evek that they have detected Chakotay's ship on their scanners, headed toward the Badlands. Evek heads off to join the ship in pursuit while the Admiral contacts Starfleet Command to get hold of Captain Janeway immediately. Background Information * This issue contained two stories, the main story "Hearts of Old", and a four-page story, "Wargames", that acted as a prelude to Star Trek: Voyager, and takes place shortly before the events of . It also serves to set up the miniseries Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Maquis: Soldier of Peace, which takes place a few months later. Creators * Based on: ** Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine created by Rick Berman & Michael Piller * Writers: ** Laurie S. Sutton ("Hearts of Old") ** Mark A. Altman ("Wargames") * Artists: ** Leonard Kirk (pencil art - "Hearts of Old", cover pencil art) ** Rob Davis (pencil art - "Wargames") ** Jack Snider, Richard Emond & Larry Welch (inking - "Hearts of Old") ** Terry Pallot (inking, letter art, color designer - "Wargames", cover inking) ** Mike DeLepine (letter art - "Hearts of Old") ** Barry Gregory (color designer - "Hearts of Old") ** Violent Hues with Janice Wismar (color art) ** Moose Baumann (cover color design) ** Sean Martinez (cover color art) * Editors: ** Mark Paniccia ** Clarissa Manansala (assistant editor - "Hearts of Old") Characters Regular and recurring characters of Deep Space 9]] ; Benjamin Sisko : Commanding officer of Deep Space 9. ; Kira Nerys : First officer aboard Deep Space 9, and Bajoran liaison to Starfleet. ; Julian Bashir : Chief medical officer aboard DS9. ; Odo : Changeling chief of security aboard DS9. ; Jadzia Dax : Trill science officer aboard DS9. ; Miles O'Brien : Chief of operations aboard DS9. ; Quark : Ferengi businessman and owner of Quark's Bar located on the station's Promenade. External links * * Category:Comics fr:War Games (Malibu Comics)